


The Morning After

by Sparrowsverse



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:59:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowsverse/pseuds/Sparrowsverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the morning after from <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/48673">Changes, Or Not</a> and Colby is wondering where to go from here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Official sequel to Changes, Or Not, permission from the author emony. This all started after I read emony's most recent numb3rs fic and then we started to brainstorm. The first couple of scentences happened and then plotbunnies mutated...

Charlie lazily traced geometric shapes on Colby's chest. Marveling at the perfect ness of his lover? Boyfriend? Friend with benefits? He smiled happily as Colby arched into the touch.

A scared look appeared on Colby's face as he suddenly realized he could just be stealing someone else’s man? He didn't think of the consequences, he just reacted. Colby found out that Charlie could be very persuasive.

"Charlie?"

"Mmmm?"

"What about Amita?"

Charlie continued his ministrations and headed lower, wondering about doing a Shape Analysis on Colby's seemingly perfect ness. He would have to try a complete shape descriptor.

"Charlie! What about your girlfriend Amita?"

Charlie paused. "Ah well, I'm avoiding Amita. I broke it off with her and she won't take no for an answer. I'm quite happy moving on."

"So I'm a distraction."

"In a sense, yes. But I've watched you for awhile and after that shower, I knew you were interested in me as well." Charlie licked...something.

'Oh, pretty stars.' Colby thought.

Shaking his head, Colby tried to keep his train of thought as Charlie did other things with his tongue. "Charlie, I don't want to be an afterthought."

Pausing, Charlie lifted his head up. "You are not an afterthought. You are something I've been planning for awhile now, Amita just doesn't know when to let go. Why do you think I set up the shower scene? I want you Colby Granger. Mathematical perfectiveness I see in you. And I don't take up with just anyone."

Colby laughed, "Is perfectiveness even a word?"

Injured was the look on Charlie's face. "It is now. You know how I butcher the English language when I spell. Why should speaking be any different?"

Colby laughed freely and without care at that. How could he find any fault in ‘Charlie-logic’?


End file.
